This application requests support for the purchase of a Perkin Elmer/Applied Biosystems Division Model 492 automated protein sequencer to replace an outdated and obsolete protein sequencer operated by the Protein Analysis Core Laboratory of the Bowman Gray School of Medicine of Wake Forest University. The existing protein sequencer is 14 years old and has become obsolete because major components for its repair are no longer available. A group of twelve NIH funded investigators supported by a total of 14 NIH grants from four different institutes constitutes the major user group. Each of the major users requires high sensitivity protein sequence analysis methods for progress on their NIH research projects. The proposed new instrument will be operated as a shared resource that is available on a fee-for-service basis to all investigators at Wake Forest University. This laboratory has been directed by Dr. Mark Lively who has managed the operation of the older protein sequencer for 14 years. Dr. Lively has ideal technical expertise and experience to operate the new instrument and to apply its capabilities to the needs of the users. The new instrument will enable the laboratory to continue to provide protein sequence analysis services and will enhance the capabilities of the laboratory by providing higher sensitivity detection of amino acid sequences and increased capacity. The improved capabilities of the proposed instrument will enhance progress and expand the scope of research on the NIH-funded grants of its users. The Bowman Gray School of Medicine is committed to the long term support of the utilization and maintenance of this instrument.